An Appropriate Work
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: Castiel est devenu humain et travaille à présent comme agent de sécurité dans une boutique de vêtements de luxe. Un jour, lorsque Dean lui rend visite et déclenche les alarmes de sécurité, il n'a d'autre choix que de procéder à une fouille au corps, ce qui l'obligera à toucher son protégé comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire auparavant.
Castiel fut très surpris de voir Dean entrer dans ce magasin dans lequel il travaillait depuis peu. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de coup de téléphone de sa part. Sam et Dean étaient très occupés, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Alors lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme arriver, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers lui.

Après la chute des anges, Castiel, étant devenu humain, avait décidé de vivre comme tel et de se trouver un travail. Il était tombé sur une annonce pour être agent de sécurité dans une grande boutique de vêtements de luxe et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas un métier passionnant, mais il rencontrait des gens, discutait avec eux et c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Le contact avec les humains.

En arrivant devant Dean, il le prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier des gens autour qui les observaient. Le jeune homme répondit brièvement à son accolade, gêné par ces regards posés sur eux.

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir Dean !

\- Moi aussi Cas. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? Ça devient gênant.

\- Oh. Oui bien sur, excuse-moi.

Castiel le lâcha en souriant tandis que Dean l'observait de haut en bas avant de montrer le magasin.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu bosses maintenant ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Castiel employé dans un magasin de fringues. Original, commenta Dean avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, je suis agent de sécurité. Ce n'est pas le meilleur métier mais je me sens bien. Je peux observer le comportement des humains et certains d'entre eux me racontent même leur vie. C'est très enrichissant !

\- J'en doute pas une seconde ! s'exclama Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il mentait. Le chasseur était un homme d'action. Pas le genre à rester sur place toute la journée.

\- L'uniforme te va bien. On dirait un mec de la garde rapprochée du président, lui dit Dean en riant.

En effet, l'ex-ange portait un costume noir élégant, au-dessus d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate rouge. Il avait une oreillette et un talkie-walkie attaché à la ceinture. Sur la poche de sa veste, un badge était accroché sur lequel il y avait une photo de Cas et où on pouvait lire : Castiel Novak - Sécurité.

\- Tu t'en sors avec ces machins ? lui demanda le jeune homme en désignant l'oreillette et le talkie-walkie. Je sais que la technologie et toi...

\- Oui, je m'y habitue. Et vous comment ça se passe ? Est-ce que vos recherches avancent ? Est-ce que Sam va mieux ?

Dean lui apprit qu'ils en étaient toujours au même point. Kevin continuait de traduire la tablette, Sam récupérait de ses épreuves et Metatron était encore introuvable. Ils n'avaient toujours rien pour renvoyer les anges au paradis.

\- Et toi Dean ? Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Cas en évitant de rester sur le sujet de la chute des anges.

\- Nickel, comme d'habitude !

C'était de l'ironie. Castiel avait appris ça en côtoyant le chasseur. Malgré son envie de le lui faire remarquer, il se tue pour ne pas gâcher ces quelques minutes avec lui.

\- Je vais te laisser Cas. T'as du travail et Sam va se demander où je suis passé, lui dit le jeune homme en souriant. Je te tiens au courant si on trouve quelque chose. Fais gaffe à toi.

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et la serra avec affection avant de tourner les talons. Mais au moment où il passait les portes coulissantes, une alarme se déclencha. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et donc vers Dean qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il pu la déclencher alors qu'il n'était resté que dans le hall avec Castiel ?

Ce dernier fit ce qu'il avait appris, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea vers Dean en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Je suis désolé Dean mais je vais être obligé de te fouiller.

\- Me fouiller ? T'es pas sérieux là ? Je suis resté avec toi, j'ai pas bougé et je suis pas un voleur !

\- Je sais, mais c'est mon travail, si je le fais pas je vais être viré, lui dit-il en lui montrant un homme qui les observait plus loin. C'est mon patron, il s'assure que je fais bien mon travail.

Dean regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour voir l'homme dont il lui parlait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit les bras.

\- Très bien. Fouilles-moi.

\- Pas ici. Nous avons une pièce. Le patron ne veut pas que les clients assistent à ça alors on les amène ailleurs.

L'ex-ange lui fit signe de le suivre et l'amena à l'arrière du magasin vers une porte dont l'accès était réservé au personnel. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit couloir avec plusieurs portes. Le vestiaire, les toilettes, une salle de pause et une autre sans indication.

Castiel ouvrit cette dernière et laissa passer son ami. Il entra à son tour et referma derrière lui. C'était une pièce simple et petite comprenant un bureau avec une chaise d'un côté, deux de l'autre et une fenêtre fermée par un store. Les murs de couleurs blancs permettaient d'avoir plus de lumière mais Castiel appuya quand même sur l'interrupteur, trouvant qu'il faisait trop sombre.

\- Désolé de devoir faire tout ça Dean, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu le comprends.

\- Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

\- C'est ce que je dois essayer de savoir.

\- T'es pas obligé de me fouiller. On reste un peu et ton boss pourra pas savoir si tu as vraiment fait ton job, lui dit Dean en essayant de le convaincre de renoncer.

\- Et si tu sonnes en sortant ?

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Ouais pas faux. Bon, vas-y, dit-il enfin.

Castiel s'approcha en lui demandant d'écarter bras et jambes, ce que fit Dean en soupirant, visiblement agacé par la situation. L'ex-ange commença par ses bras, tâtant ses manches comme on le lui avait montré. Puis il ouvrit sa veste, regardant à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une étiquette contenant un antivol. C'était la seule explication possible puisque Dean n'était pas entré dans le magasin.

\- Est-ce que tu as des vêtements neufs sur toi ? demanda-t-il en touchant la taille de Dean et en descendant vers ses hanches.

\- Heu...je sais pas. (Puis après quelques secondes :) C'est gênant ce que tu fais Cas. Surtout venant de toi...

Castiel s'arrêta soudain, laissant ses mains posées sur les hanches du chasseur. Bizarrement il avait envie de continuer, de poser ses mains partout sur son corps, de le caresser. Pas sur ses vêtements, non. Sur son corps musclé, sur sa peau si douce et chaude.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ses réactions et ce que Dean voulait dire.

\- Pourquoi surtout venant de moi ? Je ne fais que mon travail.

\- Alors dépêches-toi, lui répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en l'observant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il fixa ses yeux, puis ses lèvres...

Ses lèvres. Il se demanda soudain ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Dean Winchester. D'être si proche de lui, de le goûter, de sentir ses mains contre son corps, sa bouche, sa langue...

Il se mordit les lèvres et chassa ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme l'observait d'un œil étrange. En rougissant, il reprit son travail et descendit jusqu'à ses pieds pour tâter son jean en remontant lentement. Il prenait son temps. Cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, même s'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Les sentiments humains étaient décidément trop forts et compliqués à gérer pour l'instant.

Il atteignit bientôt les cuisses de Dean. Sa tête était à présent juste en face de son anatomie. Gêné, il s'empressa de se relever, les joues en feu, mais dans la précipitation, ses mains dérapèrent au mauvais endroit et Dean laissa échapper un gémissant rauque en fermant les yeux.

Oups. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si maladroit au mauvais moment ? Et pourquoi Dean était-il dans cet état ? Il semblait se contrôler, contractant la mâchoire. Pourquoi ? Castiel ne comprenait pas. Était-il en colère ? Non, connaissant Dean il aurait réagi au quart de tour, il ne serait pas resté silencieux, les yeux fermés comme à cet instant.

Ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. Il décida d'en finir le plus vite possible et s'approcha plus près de lui pour passer ses mains sur les poches arrière de son jean. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs joues presque collées. Quand il tâta les poches et donc les fesses du jeune homme, ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

\- Cas..., chuchota Dean les dents serrées et le regard...furieux ?

Castiel n'aurait su dire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans les yeux du chasseur. Mais prenant cela pour une plainte, il s'empressa de terminer son travail et souleva le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour regarder si un antivol était éventuellement dessus. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau chaude et douce de Dean. Il frissonna, voulant soudain poser ses mains sur son torse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit bien malgré lui. Il avait agi sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il entendit la respiration du chasseur s'accélérer et eut peur de sa réaction. Il retira donc sa main et prit l'étiquette du tee-shirt en tremblant sous l'effet de toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient submergés au contact de la peau de Dean.

\- Je...je crois que j'ai trouvé le...

Castiel fut interrompu par la main du chasseur qui serrait son poignet. Il garda la tête baissée, observant cette main, cette chaleur sur sa peau. Comment ce simple contact pouvait-il faire naître autant de sensations chez lui, autant d'envie qu'il voulait assouvir. Il voulait tellement le toucher, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, caresser ses joues, son corps.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva les yeux vers Dean. Il voulait s'excuser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il y lut quelque chose de différent. Il s'était attendu à le voir en colère mais au lieu de ça, son ami semblait surtout désorienté. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne cessait de poser son regard tantôt sur ses yeux, tantôt sur ses lèvres. Castiel avait fait comme lui plus tôt. Il pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant s'il était possible que Dean ressente la même chose que lui. S'il avait autant envie de l'embrasser que lui en ce moment même.

Il fallait qu'il le sache, ses sentiments humains lui soufflaient d'agir car le chasseur serait surement trop fier pour le faire. Alors il ne résista pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur ses lèvres, passant sa main derrière sa tête pour le coller à lui. Juste un baiser. Il en voulait juste un.

Il le fit durer le plus longtemps possible, gravant cette nouvelle sensation dans sa tête. Il ressentait tellement de choses que son esprit en était embrouillé. Et Dean ne se dégageait pas, il se laissait faire, les mains le long du corps. Castiel voulut le lâcher pour l'observer et s'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues pour un baiser plus passionné, plus enivrant. L'ex-ange ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce contact avec la bouche de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son protégé qu'en ce moment même et une multitude de pensées traversa son esprit. Il rougit, sentant son corps réagir contre celui de Dean.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui était de l'amour. En étant un ange il avait toujours pensé que c'était à cause de leur lien qui s'était créé lorsqu'il avait sorti Dean de l'enfer. Mais à présent il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Être humain lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il aimait Dean. Il aimait son humour, son rire, son comportement protecteur envers son frère, envers ses proches, envers lui alors qu'il les avait trahis. Il aimait sa détermination, son courage, ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps... Tout chez ce Winchester lui plaisait et il voulait lui plaire. Être avec lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus et Dean fit reculer Castiel en sortant sa chemise de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il heurta le bureau, Dean le fit assoir dessus et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement. Une fois ouverte, il desserra la cravate de l'ex-ange tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sur les bords de son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Dean l'y aida et Castiel put enfin caresser le torse du chasseur, savourant le contact de ses mains sur sa peau chaude et douce. Cette peau qu'il avait eu envie de toucher et d'embrasser un million de fois. Tout ça était tellement intense, qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Peut-être s'était-il endormi dans la salle de pause ?

Dean le fit basculer sur le bureau et vint s'allonger sur lui, frottant son entrejambe contre la sienne en l'embrassant dans le cou. Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement et passa ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme pour le coller plus près de lui.

Non ça n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien trop réel, trop fort. Dean était bien là avec lui, dans cette pièce ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta soudain en l'observant, Castiel redouta la suite des événements. Mais les paroles de Dean le rassurèrent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas retourner travailler ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, lui apprit Castiel.

\- Si ton patron nous trouve là, tu vas te faire virer.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Dean sourit et descendit ses mains vers sa ceinture pour la lui défaire. Lorsque Castiel le sentit si proche de son intimité, sa respiration s'accéléra et il l'embrassa pour cacher son trouble. Il gémit plus fort lorsque Dean passa sa main sous son boxer, caressant son membre durcit. Il s'accrocha à son cou, bougeant les hanches pour aller à sa rencontre sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il voulait tellement le sentir contre lui, ne faire plus qu'un, là maintenant.

Alors qu'il descendait ses mains vers la braguette de Dean caressant son torse en passant, des voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Dean eut le réflexe de descendre du bureau et de tirer Castiel pour qu'il se remette debout. Mais alors qu'il ramassait son tee-shirt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme : le patron de Castiel.

Castiel rougi tendit que l'homme les regardait de haut en bas, surprit et rouge de colère. L'ex-ange observa Dean, torse nu, son tee-shirt à la main, ses cheveux en bataille et un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Quant à lui, il avait sa chemise déboutonnée, sa cravate desserrée, sa ceinture et sa braguette ouverte et ses cheveux devaient être dans le même état que ceux du jeune homme. Cela le fit sourire tandis qu'il s'imaginait à la place de son patron, découvrant cette scène. Ils étaient tous deux à moitié dévêtu, dans une pièce, seuls. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Dean remit son tee-shirt et l'observa en souriant. Castiel comprit le message et entreprit de refermer son pantalon et de reboutonner sa chemise.

Le patron, une fois la surprise passée, arriva enfin à dire quelque chose.

\- Monsieur Novak ! Vous êtes viré ! Prenez vos affaires et foutez-moi le camp d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il fou de rage en sortant et en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs.

Après sa sortie, Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'empressèrent néanmoins de se rhabiller et Dean vint resserrer la cravate de Cas en l'embrassant.

\- Il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant qu'il ne revienne causer un tremblement de terre, lâcha Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Castiel le suivit et retira son oreillette ainsi que son talkie-walkie. Un voyant sur ce dernier lui fit froncer les sourcils et il appela Dean.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda celui-ci en se retournant vers lui.

\- Le talkie-walkie ! Il était allumé.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors tu veux dire qu'il nous a entendus tout ce temps ?

Castiel haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné, mais lorsque Dean explosa de rire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose.

Ils entendirent bientôt des éclats de voix dans le magasin et Dean prit la main de Castiel afin de l'entrainer à l'extérieur et sortir au plus vite. Ils traversèrent le magasin sous l'œil et les murmures curieux des clients et du personnel.

Dean ne perdit pas son sourire. Droit et confiant, il entraina Castiel vers l'entrée et ce dernier alla déposer son matériel sur le comptoir de l'accueil n'ayant pas envie d'affronter de nouveau son patron.

Mais soudain ils entendirent une porte claquer et des pas approcher.

\- Si vous voulez un tremblement de terre vous allez en avoir un ! s'exclama le patron en approchant, furieux.

Dean tira Castiel par la main et sortit en courant du magasin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking vide à l'arrière, ils entrèrent dans l'impala et refermèrent les portières, reprenant leur souffle. Ils furent saisis d'un fou rire lorsque leur regard se croisa et qu'ils réalisèrent tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'attirais les problèmes Cas. Dix minutes ici et j'arrive à te faire virer de ton nouveau boulot, lui dit Dean en riant.

\- Ça valait le coup. C'était les plus belles minutes de ma vie, lui apprit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Moi aussi Cas. D'ailleurs je crois me souvenir que l'on a été interrompu tout à l'heure.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, toutes les sensations que Castiel avait ressenties refirent surface et il passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser avec empressement. Dean recula soudain et passa par-dessus la banquette pour se retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture et aida Castiel à faire de même. L'ex-ange vint alors au-dessus de lui, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, en l'embrassant. Quand Dean laissa échapper un petit rire, il s'arrêta en l'observant, curieux de savoir à quoi il pensait.

\- Je t'avais dit que la technologie c'était pas fait pour toi Cas, lui dit-il en riant et en imaginant la tête que le patron avait dû faire en les entendant à travers le talkie-walkie.

Castiel sourit et lui retira son tee-shirt.

\- Non, il n'y a que toi qui est fait pour moi Dean Winchester.

Il se pencha et embrassa le torse du jeune homme sans attendre de voir sa réaction.

Ils purent enfin terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

Laisser parler leurs émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps.

S'unir et ne faire qu'un.


End file.
